itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart
Heart was a "cosmic" (later revealed to actually have been a Fae) who worked under Star for a mission to recover Snow Black. She was Comet's BFF. Appearance Heart was a woman who wore a blue outfit similar to one a ballerina would wear. The skirt was short, made of a thin poofy material, and covered in glitter. The top had a low cut with long sleeves, and gold trim around the neck and cuffs. A golden heart was sewn into the center of the top, just below the v shaped section had been cut out to reveal her collar bones. She appeared to have thick layers of make up painted onto the corners of her eyes with streaks of glitter coming from them. Her hair was of medium length (possibly longer). Personality Heart, like Comet, had a bit of a childish personality. Unlike Comet, however, she does display some moments of being relatively serious and would try to use some degree of strategy in combat rather than attacking recklessly (like Comet would). Given some scenes shown with Star, Heart (like Comet) could be a little bit insubordinate (not to a serious degree, they still worked under Star, but sometimes they would go off on their own to have fun without informing him etc). Shooting Star Arc Heart would take part in a mission to try to retrieve Snow Black (also working with Cat during this event). Heart would first show up with Comet around the exit of Glemoor when Dia's Squad was trying to escape the city (due to the Angel attack). They would question if the group had seen a "Shooting Star" and give the party a generally uneasy feeling. When it becomes evident that they don't know, they take their leave (not before freaking the party out a bit when Comet makes an offhanded comment about eating them which Heart tries to smooth over) When the party decides to investigate these "stargazers" they would eventually be ambushed and slaughtered by Heart and Comet. Star would soon appear on the scene afterward. Heart would make a small appearance once more when Star goes to speak with The Angels in Glemoor (saying that he had only come to retrieve a "princess" referring to Snow Black). The talks go poorly and they retreat before The Angels attack. Dark Princess Arc The group of cosmics (Fae) would go to ambush The Revengers Squad. After a bit of combat, Star would stop the fight and have The Revengers join him in his mission (they go along with it for the time being). They would head to Glemoor where the final battles would eventually take place. They would split up to head to two different locations. Heart would encounter the City Securing Squad (after they had fended off some Angels) and would attack them. Things don't go too well for them as they are being fought back. While Comet is being reckless in a fight, Heart is momentarily distracted and is killed by Natan. Comet would also be critically injured and immensely enraged at Heart being cut down. After being left alone, Comet would manage to recover a bit and crawl to Heart's body. She says that "they would be together" and proceeds to eat her body before warping away. It appeared that as a result of eating Heart's body, Comet recovers some more and gets a new ability (although this ability may have just been related to Comet's state at the time). Category:ITD5 Characters